TUKANG ROTI
by Jey Kim
Summary: [Kumpulan cerita oneshot] Setiap salju, Kyungsoo selalu menunggu anak tukang roti untuk kembali. Tapi mimpinya tidak akan terwujud. Anak tukang roti itu tidak kembali. Tapi Kyungsoo menemukannya (YAOI,BOYXBOY,KYUNGSOO,OFFICIAL PAIR)


Salju ke 23 dalam hidupku. aku menengadahkan tangan tepat ketika salju pertama turun. Menikmati salju adalah ritual setiap tahunku sejak saat itu. Hari dimana salju mempertemukan aku dengan'nya'. Tapi, menikmati salju bukanlah waktu yang tepat sekarang. Di kota semegah ini, aku harus mendapat pekerjaan. Demi keluargaku di desa dan seluruh tetanggaku yang kelaparan, hanya aku yang lulus SMA dengan nilai tinggi dan dibilang cukup mampu untuk kerja di kota. Tapi, sudah 4 hari ini aku berkeliaran di kota mencari pekerjaan dan tidak menemukan satu. Banyak sekali alasan mereka menolakku seperti aku adalah laki-laki yang terlalu kecil, laki-laki yang terlalu pendek dan lain lain. Menemukan pekerjaan lebih sulit daripada membedakan buah berry mana yang beracun atau tidak.

Aku berjalan di sekitar toko toko yang masih buka, berharap ada yang membuka lowongan pekerjaan. Aku tidak bisa masuk begitu saja dan melamar pekerjaan karena pada masa ini, itu dianggap sebagai pelecehan terhadap si pemilik usaha. Aku menghembuskan nafas dinginku sekali lagi. mengeratkan mantel hitam yang sudah tidak tebal itu ke tubuh kurusku.

Di depan sana, ada sebuah toko roti. Toko roti itu tidak besar, tapi lumayan ramai oleh pembeli. Aroma kue menyeruak masuk ke hidungku ketika aku bernafas di luar toko itu. Aku benar-benar suka dengan roti karena mengingatkanku padanya. Mengingatkanku pada pertemuan kami yang pertama kali.

_10 tahun lalu. Hari itu mulai gelap, salju juga sudah mulai turun. Aku benji musim salju karena tumbuhan tumbuhan hutan yang bisa dimakan tertelan oleh salju dan tidak bisa dimakan lagi. musim dingin adalah hari-hari dimana kami semua kelaparan. Aku berjalan di atas tumpukan salju menuju ke desa dengan seikat kacang untuk di tukar. Apa saja yang bisa ditukar dengan ini, aku dan keluargaku benar-benar butuh makan. Aku berjalan tertatih karena demi tuhan, lututku begitu lemas seperti agar-agar. Kepalaku berdenyut dan pandanganku mengabur. Aku terjatuh tepat di belakang rumah pembuat roti itu. Aku mengetuk pintunya berkali-kali sampai Nyonya tukang roti keluar dengan celemek putihnya. _

"_Ada apa, Kyungsoo?" tanya Nyonya tukang roti padaku. _

_Aku tidak mampu lagi menjawab dan hanya menaikkan tangan kananku yang menggenggam seikat kacang. _

"_Maafkan aku, aku sudah banyak sekali persediaan kacang. Lagi pula, suamiku tidak menyukaimu." Ucap Nyonya tukang roti sambil menatapku iba. _

_Aku menghela nafas dan mengatakan terimakasih dengan nafas tercekat. Suara Suami nyonya tukang roti terdengar memanggil. Nyonya tukang roti menyuruhku segera pergi agar tidak mendapat celaan dari suaminya. Tapi aku tidak mampu untuk menopang diriku sendiri lebih lama. Jadi, aku hanya menyeret tubuhku berlindung di belakang bak tinggi penampungan air yang sudah ditutupi salju. Aku diam dan menggigil kedinginan. Aku berharap ada yang menemukan mayatku yang membeku besok pagi. Aku berharap mereka menguburkanku dengan layak, walaupun biaya pemakaman pasti sangat mahal. Aku berharap..._

_Pluk!_

_Aku meradakan sesuatu hangat itu di atas kepalaku. Aku merabanya dan menemukan sebungkus besar roti yang setengah kulitnya sudah gosong. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan dipintu rumah tukang roti itu, berdiri lak-laki tinggi dengan kulit coklat dan sekarang penuh luka dan lebam biru. Aku yakin itu luka baru. Aku juga melihat luka robek di pelipis kananya yang masih emngeluarkan darah. Apakah dia rela di hajar ayahnya hanya untuk memberiku roti gosong? Aku tidak sempat berterimakasih ketika dagunya memberi getsur untuk segera pergi. Mungkin dia takut ayahnya menemukanku, jadi aku bangun dengan semangat lalu berlari ke arah rumahku di pinggir hutan. _

_Aku memeluk erat roti gosong itu seperti aku menggantungkan hidupku padanya. Tapi itu memang benar. Ketika aku sampai di rumah, ibu yang sedang sakit muntah di samping kasur. Adikku tidak membantu sama sekali. dia memeluk boneka pikachunya yang sudah buluk sambil memakan kukunya sendiri. Aku pergi ke dapur lalu mengambil piring dan memotong roti menjadi 3 bagian. Roti itu berisi cream vanilla yang sudah kupastikan harganya sangat mahal. Aku mengelus kepala adikku lalu menyodorkan roti itu padanya. Dia –masih dengan tatapan kosongnya- memakan roti itu tanpa menoleh ke arahku. Aku tidak perduli, yang penting dia makan dan tidak mati. Aku masuk ke kamar ibu dan membiarkan bau menjijikkan dari muntahan ibu menyeruak kamar. Aku menyodorkan roti dan obat ibu untuk diminum. Ibu melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan kemudian kembali tidur. Sulit sekali rasanya mengatakan bahwa ibuku gila dan adikku pengidap down syndrome. Ayah meninggal saat sedang mencari sayuran di hutan dan dimangsa oleh srigala liar 2 tahun lalu. Membuat aku mencoba menghidupi keluargaku dengan bergantung pada hutan. _

_Beberapa minggu kemudian, aku kembali ke desa untuk menukarkan ayam liar yang aku tangkap dengan roti, keju dan obat milik ibu. Untuk sampai ke pasar penukaran barang, aku harus melewati rumah tukang roti itu lagi. anak laki-laki itu berdiri disana dengan 2 buah besar roti. Yang 1nya roti gosong. Dia seperti menungguku. Ketika aku sampai di belakang rumahnya, dia berjalan mendekat lalu meletakkan 2 roti itu di tanganku. _

"_Ini rotinya masih hangat. Segeralah pulang. Yang kuning kecoklatan itu roti gosong dan masih baru. Sedangkan yang satunya roti basi." Jelasnya. _

_Aku bengong melihatnya memberikanku roti basi. Aku baru saja hendak menyampaikan protes soal roti basi, dia lebih dulu menyela._

"_Kami setiap hari selalu makan roti basi. Dan aku masih hidup sampai sekarang." Dengan bodohnya aku hanya mengangguk. Kemudian dia –yang belum aku ketahui namanya- menyuruhku kembali pergi berlari ke rumah karena hari semakin dingin._

_2 hari kemudian, aku mendapatkan buah berry yang banyak lalu ingin menukarkannya dengan tukang roti karena mereka membutuhkan banyak berry. Aku menenteng seember berry ke belakang rumah tukang roti dan menemukan anak itu sedang membakar sampah dalam tongnya. Aku menghampirinya dan dia diam saya seperti mayat hidup. Dia sudah selesai membakar sampah tapi dia tidak beranjak masuk ke rumah. _

"_Aku akan pergi."_

"_Huh?" jawabku. _

"_Aku akan pergi ke kota besok. Dan tidak akan kembali lagi." _

_Entah mengapa aku terkejut mendengarnya. _

"_Apakah keluargamu akan baik-baik saja?" aku mengangguk. _

"_Jaga dirimu." Ucapnya lagi dan aku dengan patuhnya mengangguk. _

_Dia menggenggam tanganku yang tidak membawa ember berry. Aku melihat tanganku dan wajahnya bergantian. Dia tetap menatap lurus ke arah hutan di belakang pagar rumahnya. _

"_Setiap hari aku ingin sekali pergi keluar sana, pergi dari tempat ini dan hidup lebih layak." Ceritanya padaku. "Akhirnya aku diterima bersekolah di asrama Eldorado di kota." Dia tersenyum kecil._

"_Seandainya kita bertemu lagi, apakah kau mau bersamaku?"_

_Aku menatap tepat pada matanya. Menunjukkan raut tidak mengerti dan dihadiahi senyuman kecilnya lagi. aku kembali menundukkan kepalaku._

"_Kuharap, ketika aku bertemu lagi denganmu, aku sudah kaya." Doanya. Aku mendongak melihat wajahnya. _

"_Kenapa kau ingin menemuiku ketika kau kaya?" tanyaku. _

"_Aku ingin menikahimu dan kau harus mau." Ucapnya sambil mengusak rambut hitamku. "Aku harus masuk dan berbenah, besok pagi jam 8 datanglah kemari."_

_Aku menganggukkan kepalaku lalu meninggalkan buah berry seember itu ketika dia memberikanku 1 buah roti yang masih bagus. Bukan roti gosong seperti biasanya. Aku membawanya pulang dengan perasaan senang dan tidak rela. _

_Esok hari, tepat jam 7 pagi aku terbangun dan langsung mandi. Ibuku muntah-muntah lagi dan adikku sedang mencopoti kancing dress kesayangan ibu. Aku mengurusi ibuku yang muntah-mutah terlebih dahulu ketika ibuku menangis tersedu di kamar mandi. Meminta maaf jika dia hanya bisa menyusahkanku lalu kemudian memukulku dengan gayung. Aku dipukuli lagi. sudah lama sekali ibu tidak ngamuk dengan memukuliku. Aku hanya bisa diam tanpa melawan. Ibuku makin menjadi dan aku sadar ini sudah jam 8 lewat. Aku meninggalkan ibu di kamar dan mengecup dahi adikku yang bau karena tidak mau mandi. Aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa, ke rumah tukang roti, menemui laki-laki itu. _

_Saat aku sampai di belakang rumahnya, aku terlambat. Rumah-rumah itu kosong dan gelap. Aku mendekat ke pintu belakangnya dan menemukan secarik kertas. _

"_Ketika aku besar, tunggulah aku. Aku akan pulang untuk menjemputmu dan hidup dengan layak di kota. Jaga ibumu dan adikmu dengan baik. Dari bocah tukang roti, Kim Jongin."_

_Begitulah yang tertulis di kertas usang itu. Aku pulang dengan perasaan berkecamuk sedih dan menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Keesokan harinya aku mendengar dari temanku, Chanyeol, si anak penjual susu bahwa keluarga tukang roti sudah pindah ke kota dan menjual rumahnya. Rumah penjual roti itu dibeli oleh kepala desa yang baru dan langsung ditempati keesokan harinya. _

_Setiap turun salju, aku selalu menunggu di belakang rumahnya yang di renovasi entah untuk keberapa kali, tepat di balik bak penampung air. Tapi, dia benar-benar tidak kembali lagi. aku berusaha mencari alamatnya, tapi tidak satupun warga desa tau kemana mereka pergi. _

Aku tersenyum kecil mengingat masa laluku, kisah cintaku yang mengenaskan bersama anak si tukang roti. Aku tersenyum sambil menatap toko roti itu dengan perasaan bahagia, seperti bernostalgia rasanya. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk masuk dan membeli sebuah roti. Aku memilih roti dengan ukuran besar, berisi cream vanilla dan sedikit gosong. Aku benar-benar merindukannya.

Aku membawa roti itu ke kasir lalu ikut dalam antrian. Laki-laki kasir itu memakai pakaian yang beda dengan pegawai lain yang menggunakan seragam putih, dia menggunakan seragam hitam dengan tulisan OWNER di dada kirinya.

Laki-laki itu membungkus rotiku dengan plastik warna kuning dengan label toko rotinya.

"Berapa harganya untuk satu roti itu?" tanyaku sambil mencari dompet di ranselku.

"Kau cukup membayarnya dengan melunasi kerinduanku selama 10 tahun ini." aku mendongak menatap wajah laki-laki itu. Memperhatikan wajahnya dengan lebih teliti.

"Apakah kau mengenalku?" tanyaku.

"Mungkin tidak, tapi aku mengenal roti gosong dengan vanilla cream yang membuat dahiku di jahit seperti ini." ucapnya sambil menunjuk pelipisnya yang terdapat garis panjang bekas jahitan.

Otakku memproses semuanya secara lambat. Tau-tau dia sudah berada di depanku tanpa penghalang box kasir. Aku melihatnya masih dengan membulatkan bibirku tidak percaya.

"Jong...Jong...ing...Jongin?" ucapku terbata-bata. Dia mengangguk dua kali.

"Aku kembali." Ucapnya merentangkan tangan.

"Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu! Aku menemukanmu."

Aku langsung menghambur ke pelukannya. Pelukan tukang roti Vanilla cream gosongku.

FIN.

Inspirated by novel The Hunger Games (2012)

Note: SEMUA fanfictionku ku hapus terutama AMNESIA. Karena apa? Karena ceritanya bener-bener nggak nyambung. Jadi, aku bakalan edit dulu dan nanti di upload lagi. thanks yang udah baca. Love you!


End file.
